Operation: Switch
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Jade Palace has came visitors, visitors from Africa. But Hannah and her family have seen that the prince was sad of being a prince. The kung fu masters and the in-training Dragon Warriors have thought a plan, at last they said, "Operation: Switch begin!"


**Okay... Here's another fiction that told about Hannah, Lilly, Azure and their camp friend, Sora the wolf. Join with their parents, their family and Master Shifu to help an Africa prince to make him have a day off from his strict father, king of the Land of Sun.**

**And by the way, I used Mufasa and Simba from 'The Lion King'. Hope you don't mind instead of you will enjoy this story.**

* * *

Operation: S.W.I.T.C.H

**S **witch

**W **ith

**I** nspire with hope and freedom

**T **he prince

**C **hange into

**H **appy normal boy

Chapter 1: Meeting a New Friend

A nice morning in Valley of Peace, the birds were singing sweetly and the villagers were happy to work, expect for one.

_BOOM!!_

An explosion from the palace that sat on top of the majestic mountain, Jade Palace, and the whole explosion were started inside the training room. There could see the damage of the room and the equipments were all destroyed and a red panda who was stared firmly at three in-training heiress Dragon Warriors.

One of them was a female white with blacks strips and have a pair of emerald eyes was Hannah, daughter of Po and Tigress, and the heiress the Dragon Warrior of Fire. And the other two were twins, they were Lilly and Azure, daughters of Crane and Viper, heiresses of the Dragon Warriors of Hannah and Water. They were all dizzy after the explosion and yet it was their playful and curious caused it. And because of that explosion, all the kung fu masters have all came into the training room to see what happened and then they were shocked in unison. They have got an attention on the three in-training Dragon Warriors as they stared at them, knew that it was their _works_, again.

"Just once, could you girls could ever leave the training room in one piece at least for one day?" Tigress moaned in anger tone. But their daughters were still in dizzy state as they sighed.

"Our apologise, Master Shifu. It was us for spoiling our children." Crane apologized as Viper, Tigress and Po bowed to their master.

"It is not your fault, my children. It was their less training caused them." Shifu rejected as he looked back to his grandchildren and sighed with defeat.

Just then a young wolf, who has a long silver fur, has a ying-yang amulet around his neck, has a pair of sky blue eyes and the same age as Hannah but a he was a little early born than her, his name was Sora, he and Hannah met at the international Kung Fu Camp, he was a Japanese ninja who used to live at the Temple of Mystic, but after the _'incident'_ at the camp and he wanted to learn the martial arts of China as he stayed at the Jade Palace with his new family. He and Hannah were best friends.

Sora came inside the room and was shocked as the other masters. He looked at the Furious Seven and then to Hannah, Lilly and Azure, an eye with angry but with a little suspicious. He walked slowly and kneeled beside Hannah and asked softy, "Tornado football, again aye?" Hannah awakened a little but still dizzy, although he could hear as he nodded. Then Sora stood up, and roared and there was an echo inside the room.

"**You guys! This is the forth times this week and you wanted to destroy the whole palace!?"** And as Lilly, Azure and Hannah were both woke up at the same time on that roar. The kung fu masters saw this with impressed.

"Well if you had come here sooner, you would have been a cheerleader!" said Lilly.

"Aren't cheerleader was suppose for girl only?" Sora asked with half eyes opened with annoyed.

"We'll see about that." Hannah stared at Sora with an idea in her mind.

"And here's the thought, Hannah, toss me the ball!!" yelled Lilly to Hannah. As she used her paws gathered a fire ball as a size of football and she tossed the ball to Lilly, but Hannah missed and it hit straight to her parents who was shocked by that time.

"HHHHIYYYYYYAAAAA!!" Tigress shouted as she used her Fire Dragon power to restore the energy as defended herself and her husband.

"3,5,7,9, both be here to kick behind. Yahooo..." Sora pretended the cheerleader and forgotten what he had said before.

_And we spoke too soon…_ the masters have sighed with disappointed, then Shifu exchanged his face into serious. He glared at Hannah, Sora, Lilly and Azure as for punishment was giving them a huge chores to tidy up and fix the training room, and beside this wasn't the first time for them. Shifu told his students to train themselves in the training hall courtyard.

--

After 3 hours, they have finished, they got up and grabbed the ball and still playing _'Flame football'_, and they got Shifu as a target.

"I hate to _interrupt_ you little game. Actually, I don't mind to interrupt your little game. Come here, I need your signature on this contract." Shifu said as he took out a contract in front of them, Hannah was confused; well actually, they were all confused.

"What's it for?" asked Hannah.

"Just a document that I wrote out that just wanted to keep you away to disturb the important guests who will be coming soon. Which includes_ 'No football in the lobby',_ I call it _'Hooligans Forbidden Law'_." said Shifu with an evil chuckle.

"I object!" Hannah, Sora, Lilly and Azure were all objected.

"Over rule!" rejected Shifu as he handed them a fur pen.

And suddenly a new voice came from their back and said, "Master Shifu." And Shifu turned his back and saw a group of unknown animals, they looked an Africa group. The one who spoke to Shifu was a majestic lion.

"Ah. Master Mufasa. Everything is display for the royal visit." And before he could finish his sentence, he turned to Hannah and said in serious tone, "And you need sign it _here_ and _there_."

Liked a face changed, he exchanged his hard face into soft face, "Rest in shore, the prince will be stay here with relax and inner peace."

As Shifu toured the royal guests as when they turned their backs and headed to the Jade Palace, one of the lion's tail has hit Hannah as she was trying to gathering the flame again but she failed as arm has slipped the ball and went straight to a direction as there was a little lion who was wearing a golden robe when he was coming in the training room, the fire ball was nerly touched his face but he quickly dodged it and swung it back as he threw back to Sora, and it's speed too fast and hard to catch as he fell down. Nobody cares, and instead Hannah commended him.

"Des-sen throw."

"Thank you, I have never tone on this, but I always watch this on TV." replied the lion.

"What's your name?" asked Hannah. And she took a closer look on the boy, and he has a same look as Hannah, although he was black people.

"Simba Jing, and you are?" Simba asked to his new meeting animals.

"I'm Hannah, but you could call me _Flame_ or _Flare_ because I like fire, and they are my friends, Sora, Lilly and Azure." introduced Hannah.

"And Sora is Hannah's boyfriend, so don't ever mess with them." Lilly snickered as she whispered to Simba. Although, Hannah and Sora were both have a good hearing, and when they heard it as they blushed scarlet at the same time.

Simba took a look on Lilly and Azure and said, "So you're being beans in the pot.", all of sudden has turned into silent as Lilly and Azure were both looked in confused.

"I mean, being _identical_?" said correctly Simba.

"Yeah, expect I'm funny, brave and prettier than_ crying baby_ Azure." Lilly answered, Azure glared at her twin sister.

"Wanna go hang out?" Sora asked the lion.

Simba took a sight of his back, that sight on Shifu and those royal Africa group, it took a minute to think and then he turned back his face to Sora and said, "...Yes, I would."

"Come on, Jing." said Sora.

"Jing?! Is this being a nickname?" exclaimed excitement of Jing.

"Well some people call me _'The Drown Drops'_." Azure said as she posed a _'Yo man' _style.

"…" Jing, Lilly, Sora and Hannah were all stared to each other and felt stupid of playing with her, they were all sweat-dropped.

"Most people call you_ 'Planky Hugging Geek'_." said correctly Lilly from patted her back and hit her hard on her stomach with a rock that pieces of the boards. And they all went off.

"Well after that they called me _'The Drown Drops'_!" Azure exclaimed as she ran after them.

--

They were having 15 minutes playing _'Flame Football' _again but not used Hannah's Fire Dragon power instead of used bamboo ball and they played in the courtyard. And yet, Hannah saw that there was no sign of her parents or her other family members.

Then, she has got another crazy idea on this game, she climbed on the cart and she told Jing to push it towards and she shouted, "HUT! HUT! HIKE!" and Sora yelled behind him, "I'm open!" Hannah threw the ball to Sora and so as he caught it!

"Great catch!" Hannah groaned as she got off the cart. Hannah her group and gave each other a team high five, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, IYAAAAAA..." (A/N: If you guys watched 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody', then you will understand what kind of high five.)

"Woo, I'm like your jester. In the Land of Sun, we just bow." Jing said as he made demonstrate and he bowed.

"_Land of Sun_, where is that?" asked confused Hannah.

"Have you forgotten the classes that we had learnt from at the kung fu camp?" Sora asked suspiciously and he sighed as he answered the question, "You know it's a small island between Africa and Asia. A kingdom where they had created the martial arts of Africa which they were talented to use their legs to gathered the energy of their body. And it invented skateboard and lemon beans." He added _that_ events.

"We're forgiving you for that." Hannah exchanged her face from suspicious to generous.

"Okay, time for the extra point. First, one of us stands beside the door. Then, when the I give him or her a signal as he or she must open the door quickly as lightning, you have to kick it through before it close." Lilly explained as she settled up, Hannah stood beside the door and then Lilly gave her a signal as Hannah started opened the door as fast as she could made.

Lilly has finally kicked the ball and so as just in time the door was still have space to go through, and they didn't expected that there were people out of it, and not any just people, it was their master, Shifu , their parents with other fellow masters and those royal Africa royal groups! And worst, the ball hit straight on Shifu's face. And Shifu has showed emotionless.

Lilly found that it wasn't good and Hannah spoke with fear, "And then you run for your life." As they started to run but been halted by Shifu.

"HALT! Are you forgetting the contract, I said _'No football'_." said strict Shifu.

"Yes, but if I may refereed to the paragraph 3, substation D, one in Rome number, VII." Sora said as he pointed the rule on the contract. "You said _'No football in the__ lobby__'_." Hannah made a correct answer of Shifu's contract.

"The last time I checked, this was the _hall way_." Hannah stated it. And yet it made a joke to Jing, which was as loud as they all could hear it.

"There you are. We've been looking or you, son." Master Mufasa saw Jing and pushed away the cart so they could see the lion.

"You'rrre...the prince!?" Hannah was jaw dropped and so as Sora, Lilly and Azure.

"Yes, the hire of tore Land of Sun." replied Mufasa.

Hannah's mind was back on track and she asked J, "Why won't you tell us you are the prince?"

"I'm not ruddy. I'm not rudely. I'm not rudely…" Sora and Azure were aside and praising on Jing.

_What an idiot!_ Hannah thought. "Have you guys no self respect?" Hannah and Lilly said in unison, and their parents both knocked their heads hardly for being un-respectful to the prince.

"That's okay." said Jing as they got up.

"Your highness, please forgive me if you're being bother by these four hooligans." said Shifu with apologized as he and his students bowed to Jing and Mufasa.

"These are my friends. The one have invited to the _Inda nor Buzzard_." Jing replied happily.

"You mean _stalls_?" requested Lilly.

"Actually, Jim the Pig is starting to make his new mystery meat. It is buzzard." Sora answered with a face of horror.

"Come, young prince. You're late for your propriety lesson." said strictly Mufasa.

"Can I do it tomorrow? I need a break." Jing said with annoyed with it.

"**NO!** Tomorrow you will be meeting the mayor and in dressed the entire kingdom in community." said with serious of Mr. Samba, then he continued, "Fortunately, they both have a day off."

The young warriors saw Jing's eyes were full of sadness, they all thought that being a royal member is a great experience, but it seems like being a prison and without…freedom. Neither Shifu and the Furious Seven wanted to help him, they were also saw that Mufasa has been strict to his son as he has put too much pressure on him, but what could they do?

--

Please Review!

Next Chapter: A Plan

_Preview:_

_"Don't you think that lion king was a bit, oh I don't know,** over strict**!" Mantis suggested._

_"Calm down, uncle Mantis. I think Jing was thinking the same thing. Trust me, I can see lonely in his eyes." Hannah said as she continued, "He has been trapped inside the palace to keep him away from the villagers, instead of wanted to teach him to be serious in government works."_

_"Then, how about this plan?" Azure suggested as she got everybody attention._


End file.
